Category talk:Leader
I wonder if it is a good idea to have the Leader page in order of availability. All leaders (generic/soldiers/unique) arranged in a list when they are available and when they could no longer be hired. Also, a summary of the starting and available skills of the leaders in each category (generic/soldiers/unique)Chowbeng (talk) 07:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh nevermind, I found it had been already done at http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephyr135/LasRem_Guide/Unit_Data/Generic_Leaders_(PC) Thanks!Chowbeng (talk) 09:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) For all leaders I think it's starting to get messy, someone might want to organize a sample user. We might need to separate some info into 2 sections. many leaders starting/learned arts is a bit different. Also the current weapon upgrade is for 360 version since many leaders starting with different weapon. We can have another weapon upgrade for pc version. Also about Items wanted section, it does get quite big, I'm not sure what to do with them especially if you want to include all pc upgrades. We can either: * leave as it is * have them on a separate page * remove them altogether and have note saying items wanted can be found on weapon page Also if we want everything on one page, should item wanted separated into xbox version and pc version? Sarmu 14:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, one option would be a tabbed view, where you can switch between the XBOX and PC, I've created a sample here. Looks not that nice with the default css but can be adjusted, copy the last part from my css when you want to take a look. This would require to create separate pages and move the corresponding content there, so a lot of work. :Second option would be to leave everything on one side but to use some divs and scripting to hide the parts you don't want to see (similar to the spoilers). I believe it should be possible to add a per-user default for the system so you get initially only the data displayed for the system you are playing on. :Third option: Completely separate pages for XBOX and PC. :Apart from that I would vote for removing the wanted items from the pages as they are on the weapon pages. - Merthos 17:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Some interesting solutions, I think 1st and 2nd are good but I can see some problem and few question. ::Which tab the system defaults to, is it possible to default a tab by user? ::Also how easy is for someone to edit data? It will be hard to edit data if user need to physically enter the URL which they probably just won't be bothered. ::I think the infobox can stay on one page, what needs change is arts section and weapon section, not sure about accessories, since in xbox version leaders also asks for all sorts of accessories. ::I also wonder what other people think about replacing/removing item wanted section with a notes, at least for the leaders with full upgrade path on 360 version. ::Sarmu 18:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :I havn't found a solution for the tabs for automatically select the one for your system. It's possible via scripting (it's actually a widget from the yahoo library) and you can have a per-user script but I havn't manage to find an entry point to call my functions. Editing isn't the problem, you can include an edit link like it's currently on the leader templates used on the art pages. :For the second solution you could easily use the per-user css to toggle the initial visibility. :The infobox is already too long for my liking and it will probably become even more longer when the PS3 version arrives. So a reduction would be nice. :I don't know what the item are for anyway on the XBOX, they will upgrade their weapons even if they don't have any item or money. But let's see what the others say. - Merthos 19:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::I like the look of the tabs solution. Neat, and brings the infobox down to a manageable size. Most of the extra work involved to make this happen would be copy-and-paste, would it not? So tedious, but not difficult. Also, it solves a lot of formatting complications caused by different wield styles, which would only get worse if the PS3 version is different again. ::As far as I'm concerned, the Items Wanted section is just too much information, especially when much of it is irrelevant to any given user due to format or character style. I'm not sure how upgrading works on the PC (and I'm not convinced we know how it works on the Xbox either to be honest - those upgrade paths aren't always right). It may be that in the end we'll have to junk both upgrade and wanted in favour of a note telling people just to look at the page for the weapon currently equipped to see what is available. ::Ferret37 11:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The tabs look nice, but i think I've found an easier solution. I've changes the leaders template to use collapsible tables. They use different classes and combinded with a per-user script you can automatically hide the potions you are not interested in. There are still some minor layout issues, the header is not really centered and there is a 2-pixel empty space (where I currently don't know where it comes from) but those should be managable. That should take care of the infobox. For the rest of the page we could use the same approach, I'v changed Khrynia as an example. Everything would still be on one page but you can hide the stuff you don't want to see. - Merthos 16:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I think tab might look slightly better but a problem is you either default to xbox or pc and it will be problem for many people either way, using the classes is pretty good solution it will show both data if no preference is set (which is good). One problem I can see is most people won't have a clue what to do Sarmu 17:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) stubs I have few leader in mind to remove the stubs, but how good is a leader article good enough to remove stub? Sarmu 17:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC)